The Fall of A Dark Lord
by Grapewon
Summary: Ten years after the trio graduate from Hogwarts, Voldemort has taken the world hostage. Neville has been murdered -- but who betrayed him? Some humor, plenty of creatures. Rating due to violence and possibly some sexual content. H/G, R/He
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, J.K Rowling does. I just give the characters crap to go through. So Rowling, Scholastic, please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic. I got bored and I like to write so I started this story.  


* * *

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt as Hermione Granger stood up. Her beauty had increased greatly over the years. Her auburn hair, once very bushy, was now tied in a conservative sort of bun. Hermione Granger had not ridden this train in over ten years. The scarlet-colored seats and light blue carpeting were exactly the way she remembered them. "Everyone off, now! Don't want to get hexed. You'll be green for days," called the conductor. Hermione made her way down the narrow stairs and off of the train and saw the Hogwarts castle in the distance. Her mind wandered to the memories of her first day at Hogwarts, and to her best friends, Harry and Ron. They had been so innocent and carefree. She longed to go back to those days.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of that memory when a small, clumsy child walked into her.  
  
"S-sorry ma'am. I g-guess I just wasn't paying attention. M-my Aunt is a- always onto me a-about that. I-" The boy was cut off there by Hermione.  
  
"It's all right," she said, consoling him. The boy smiled at Hermione and took off running in the other direction, heading toward the calls of his peers. How he reminded her of Neville. She shook his image away from her mind. It was too painful to think about that now. Right now, she had to be strong.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the carriages that traditionally took students (second year and above) to the castle. She sat down in a beautiful carriage with huge ivory sculptures of hippogriffs on either side. Again the images came flooding back: Hagrid, Buckbeak, Sirius. She wiped the thought from her mind. _Stop it! Don't think about that now, plenty of time to reminisce later._ Hermione brushed a rebellious strand of hair back, off of her face._ I was called here for a reason, but why did he call me? Isn't there an Auror who can come? Someone... more experienced?_ Hermione didn't have time to answer her own questions, because at that moment the scenery around her began to change. The huge, white stallions had set off towards Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't long before they were close enough to the castle to make out the shape of a rather large (and from Hermione's past experience, dangerous) willow tree. They passed the lake, deep and black. It was oddly calm, no sign of the giant squid anywhere. In their fourth year, Hermione and her friends had discovered merpeople living in the depths of the lake. Hermione very much doubted that they lived there now. The castle grew larger and larger as the carriages approached. One by one the passengers got off. Hermione could hear the first-years in the distance, scared and confused in the small boats that carried them across the lake. They were in for quite a night. The school, the sorting hat, the overwhelming aura of magic -- everything had entranced her when she'd first arrived. Nothing she'd read in _Hogwarts: A History_ could have prepared her for the spectacle. As she made her way through the front door, expertly dodging Peeves the Poltergeist's balloons, she stepped into the Great Hall. It was immaculately decorated with large banners: blue for Ravenclaw House, scarlet for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin, and yellow for Hufflepuff. Four huge tables were lined up in the hall. All were set with silverware and dishes, enough to serve a thousand students. Below the Great Hall, House-Elves worked tirelessly to make the food that would soon magically appear on the tables.  
  
Hermione made her way to the back of the room. To the right of the staff table was a large oak door. Her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob.  
  
Unbeknownst to Hermione, behind the door stood a person whom she hadn't seen in more than ten years. The last time she'd spoken to him, she'd chewed him out for some foolish, now irrelevant, reason. He'd stormed off in the opposite direction. She'd heard about him infrequently over the past decade. Every so often, he was mentioned in a Daily Prophet article. He hadn't had an easy life since the tyrannical Lord Voldemort regained his former power. This would not be an easy reunion. Finally, she mustered up enough strength to open the door.  
  
It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. Only the fire in the hearth produced any light. The warm fire sent dark shadows flickering across the walls, giving them some eerie semblance of life. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. Portraits of former Headmasters mounted on the walls fervently whispered to each other, but those most interesting aspect of the room, by far, were the two figures sitting in the easternmost corner. One of them stepped into the light. Scars from past battles littered his face, but one stood out in particular -- a lightning-shaped one on in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione. You look good," he said.  
  
"Hello, Harry. You're not looking too bad yourself," she replied. Stepping into the light, Harry embraced Hermione lovingly.  
  
"It's so good to see you."  
  
"It's been a long time." Harry reluctantly released her and stepped back.  
  
"I know. I meant to-" She was cut off by the other man, who was still sitting in the corner.  
  
"How have you been, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, Percy, and you? How's life as headmaster of Hogwarts?" she replied with a wide grin.  
  
"Oh, fantastic! But that is not why I asked you here." Percy gave Hermione a slight frown. "I have some new information on You-Know-Who. It might be the key to the total annihilation of our world or it might be just the break we need to topple You-Know-Who's reign. I've called upon you to make sure he gets the short end of the proverbial stick."  
  
The intense looks in Harry and Hermione's eyes were all the reply Percy needed.  


* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review. Next chapter features KickArse!Ron.  



	2. An Expert Auror

Author's Note: Here is the revised version of Chapter 2. I picked up an omega-reader (my co- writer). Seems trifle of a story needs more of a woman's touch. So, Thank-You Much's go out to Gaia30. Enjoy the chapter. 

* * *

Lord Voldemort had returned. In his quest to build a new army, stronger and more powerful than any seen before, he sought to enlist the most ferocious magical beasts into his service.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid was the new head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (mostly because no one else wanted the job.) With the help of his wife, Olympe Maxime, he had convinced the giants to side with the Ministry of Magic. The vampires, however, had been lost to darkness, and Lord Voldemort had moved on to bargaining with the Quintapeds.  
  
Aiding Hagrid and the Ministry in their quest was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Once a top-notch Auror, he now led the Auror Academy. Ron Weasley had joined the Big Bloody Monster Squad under Moody soon after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was only now beginning to realize that the monsters he'd deal with really would be big, scary, and bloody dangerous.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed Ron. A six-foot, furry, reddish-brown leg landed inches away from his skull. He instinctively felt for his wand, but he had lost it in the struggle. Ron hated things with more than four legs. Especially if those legs happened to be very large, and the beast came equipped with huge, gnashing teeth. And even more so when he was unarmed in the open air.  
  
Ron dodged another club foot, then a pair of foot-long fangs. Where the hell is my crew?, he thought. The sudden cries of agony told him exactly where they were -- and that they all needed help.  
  
The monster was one huge lump with five legs. Its mouth encompassed most of its body. At the moment, its small beady eyes were staring directly into Ron's. Probably trying to figure out the best way to pull me apart. Saliva (or possibly blood -- he couldn't tell) dripped from its fangs. _Big bloody monster! Why can't You-Know-Who just take the vampires and be done with it?_  
  
Ron heard another scream as the severed head of one of his crew members flew by. The head was marked by an expression of fear and agony. It seemed to be frozen in a scream, only with no voice to provide the sound.  
  
_She was one of my best Aurors! Ripped apart by that fucking Quintaped! How did I let Hagrid convince me to come here? Why the hell did I join the BBM Squad in the first place? How did I get to be so dense? And why am I talking to myself?_  
  
Ron heard thumping as the Quintaped drew nearer. He racked his brain for any possible escape, but found none. The heat of its breath was making Ron dizzy.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The Quintaped was thrown across the field and into a large tree, where it crashed with a sickening thud. The body slumped to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Thanks, guys. Great timing. Though, next time, could you wait until the monster had me in its jaws? Makes for a better story," Ron remarked, brushing himself off.  
  
Dean Thomas smiled. "Oh. Sure. In that case, I guess we'll just let this guy's friends know where we are -"  
  
"All right, you've had your fun. Let's not forget that this island's full of these things. We have no idea where they are until they're on top of us, and..." Seamus Finnigan trailed off, turning his gaze toward the grass, now tinged with red. "We don't want them to have died for nothing."  
  
All three men were silent for a while. Far too many great Aurors had been lost in the past years, and the fight was not yet won.  
  
Ron's memory took him back to his first mission, a few years earlier, during the Great Vampire War. The entire BBM squad had been slaughtered, save for Ron. The new recruits had unanimously voted him their leader. Ron was more than willing to take the position. It was a chance to make a name for himself, to outshine his brothers. The only Auror in the Weasley family, Ron soon turned his BBM squad into the best of the Department. His squad was assigned the most dangerous missions: negotiating with vampires in Romania, containing a rogue Chimaera in Sicily, tracking a Lethifold in Papua New Guinea, slaying a Tebo in Zaire. The most satisfying for Ron was destroying a huge nest of Acromantulas; Ron took pleasure in their killing after the near-fatal incident in his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
_Hagrid almost did us in that time! Come to think of it, Hagrid always gets us into trouble with some monster. Thinks we can handle the bloody beasts. 'Course, we usually can._  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Ron mentioned to Dean and Seamus that they'd better get going. They Apparated away from the Isle of Drear to the northern Scotland Auror base.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley!" cried Colin Creevey, running towards the group with an armful of papers. Ron had hired Colin to keep the Auror Owlery, but only after much persuading from his old friend, Harry Potter.  
  
Sighing at the sight, Ron flashed back to his days at Hogwarts. The days before Harry had become Head Auror, before he was an Auror at all. The days when the world was safe. well, safer than it had become. The days when he could still be with Hermione.  
  
Ron loved Hermione with a passion unparalleled by many known to man. He'd loved her since their time at Hogwarts. Six years earlier, Hermione Granger had unknowingly broken his heart by joining the Wizard Intelligence Agency. Ron knew that the Ministry would not exist without the WIA to do reconnaissance, and that it was the perfect job for Hermione, but he couldn't help feeling distraught. His only love, and he didn't even know if she was still alive, much less where she was working.  
  
_If not for that son of a bitch You-Know-Who, we'd still be together. God, I love Hermione. If only she knew. If only I could tell her._  
  
"Mr. Weasley, an owl just brought this letter. It's from Harry Potter," explained Colin. Colin handed Ron the letter, fighting the urge to whip out his camera. No pictures could be taken on the base for security purposes. Ron opened the letter, and read it, concern growing on his face.  
  
_Ron,  
  
This is important. You know I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't. We have new information on Voldemort._  
  
Ron winced. Even after all these years, he still couldn't say the evil overlord's name.  
  
_I need you at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Don't waste time thinking, just move. I'll pull rank if I have to.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. She's here, too, Ron. We'll be waiting for you._  
  
There was no need for Ron to ask who "she" was. It took about five minutes for everything to register. He dismissed his crew to make sure the new BBM recruits didn't get splinched, took a deep breath, and concentrated on his last memory of Hogwarts.  
  
Nothing.  
  
_What the...? Oh. How many times did she tell me? "Ron, you know you can't Apparate within school grounds. It's all in _Hogwarts, A History. _Honestly, aren't you ever going to read that book?"_  
  
Ron smiled to himself. Hermione had obsessed over _Hogwarts, A History_ so much that she'd written the new, revised edition after graduation. That was before she'd found work with the WIA.  
  
He instead set his mind on King's Cross Station, London. He'd catch a train into Hogsmeade from Platform 9 3/4. The thought of finally seeing his love again brought a grin to Ron's face as he Disapparated with a faint pop.  



	3. A Bitter Reunion

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3. It will be the first to be Omega-read before being posted. Anyway, I hope you like the third chapter. Don't forget to review. And again thanx to Gaia30, without whom there would be no plot.  


* * *

Harry retreated to one of the far corners of the room. He was glad to see Hermione. He was glad that she was still alive. It had been so long since he'd seen her, he'd almost forgotten what she looked like. But there she was, beautiful in a different way than she had been during their time at school. A mysterious aura surrounded her.  
  
And her voice. He'd never ever forget her voice, sweet and reassuring as it reached his ears. Frantic with worry whenever he was in trouble -- and that had been more often than he wanted to admit. Harry had wanted to say so many things to her, but he'd never found the proper time to say them.  
  
One person was still missing from those assembled at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure how long it would take Ron to arrive. Harry had sent his owl, Hedwig, to Colin, and she had yet to return. Then again, she was getting old -- old for an owl, that is.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Percy rose to open it. The heavy door swung open to reveal a man Harry's age. Brilliant red hair lay unkempt across his brow, the defining characteristic of the Weasley family. Percy had the same hair, as did the only Weasley daughter, Ginny. Ron was also lanky, but he'd grown into himself over the years. Taller than Harry by about four inches, Ron took every opportunity to tease Harry. He'd playfully ask, "How's the weather down there?", and Harry would respond by teasing him about his relationship with Hermione. A friendship like that between Harry and Ron was not easily found.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione, curious as to how she would react. Hermione was absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger, attempting to appear nonchalant. Harry saw through this act, to the sheer nervousness she was trying to hide.  
  
Hermione trembled with anxiety. _What am I going to say to him? What is he going to say? Oh, honestly, it's like we're back at school! I'm a grown woman, and he's... well, we've both changed. It's been too long. I missed him so much._ Her thoughts bounced about in her head. She couldn't stop them running wild long enough to speak. _Why didn't Harry tell me that Ron would be here? I look so... bland. And my hair... Oh well, it's too late now. I hear the natural look is in this season, anyway._  
  
Ron walked toward Hermione. Halfway there, he abruptly turned and headed toward Harry. Harry stood, and Ron gave him a salute that turned into a handshake. Then that turned into a hug.  
  
"Damn Harry, it's good to see you! How long has it been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Too long," Harry replied, with a grin on his face that could light up half of Las Vegas. Harry stood back to get a better look at his best friend. "How've you been?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Hagrid's defnitely gone mad, though. Sent me on another damned mission. To the Isle of Drear, with the Quintapeds." Ron shook his head. "Harry, I'm telling you, never trust anything with more than four legs. Even four is pushing it."  
  
Hermione stood back, watching them talk.  
  
_He's still angry with me. Can't say I blame him, though. I wanted so much to talk to him, to be with him. But the WIA Code of Conduct strictly forbids it._ Rule 24a: All records of birth, marriage, and education shall be destroyed upon entry into the ranks of the Wizarding Intelligence Agency. Rule 24b: Under no circumstances shall any WIA agent contact anyone not approved by the Wizarding Intelligence Agency. _Guess old flames fall under "not approved".  
  
Percy found me, though. How? It must be important; no one is supposed to know I exist. My parents think I'm teaching in Surrey. Hogwarts Headmasters do have a way of finding things, though._  
  
Percy's voice snapped Hermione out of her trance. Ron was still not making eye contact with her.  
  
"Anything between the two of you," Percy motioned to Ron and Hermione, "has got to stop. I need you both to stay level-headed and ready to work. I have called all of you here to speak about Mr. Neville Longbottom. I believe he graduated from the same class as you all. It has come to my attention that Mr. Longbottom was found dead not long ago."  
  
Hermione's face fell. She had never been especially close to Neville while in school, but he was still a friend, a fellow Gryffindor. They had all gone their separate ways after graduation. Hermione had been commissioned into the WIA, and of course, had not heard from him since.  
  
Completely losing her head, Hermione slumped in her chair and began to cry. Ron looked at her, surprised, and rose to comfort her. He crossed the room and sat beside her, gently stroking her shoulder.  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. "It is of the opinion of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that Mr. Longbottom's cause of death was suicide. I do not believe them. Considering the facts, I believe he was murdered." Hermione lifted her head, and gasped at Percy's grave expression. Harry remained emotionless.  
  
"Percy, as much as we appreciated Neville, he did have... problems," Ron replied, still trying to calm Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Mr. Longbottom was a vampire. But the 'evil' vampire is just a stereotype. Like a certain werewolf." Harry looked tersely toward Ron and Hermione. "In fact, Mr. Longbottom was working for the Ministry of Magic, as a spy ambassador to the British Coven of Vampires. He was making considerable headway. Unfortunately, a counter-spy within the Ministry exposed him to Lord Voldemort and the Coven."  
  
Harry and Ron were bewildered at this revelation. Neville had seemed fine. The Great Vampire War had driven many "good" vampires to insanity, but not Neville. He'd joined the Ministry in their work to keep any future conflict at bay.  
  
Percy turned to Ron. "I believe Mr. Longbottom was killed by Lord Voldemort, or at the very least, a Death Eater."  
  
Ron's face went white, contrasting sharply with his crimson hair. _The bastard! First , his personal vendetta against Harry, then Dad... and now Neville. It's never going to end._  
  
"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do. That... that thing. He has to die." Ron stared at Harry.  
  
Paler still, fists clenched, Harry responded, "Not if I get to him first. He's gotten away too many times. I'm so tired of his crap. When will it be over?"  
  
***  
  
Arthur Weasley had run for the office of Minister of Magic three years after Ron graduated, well into the Great Vampire War. Arthur had "big plans" for the Ministry, plans that would end the war and stop Voldemort's rise to power.  
  
He was killed before the election.  
  
His brutally scarred body was found at Ministry Headquarters in London. There were fang marks all over his wrists and neck, and he seemed to have been drained of blood. Blame was placed on the Vampire Hordes, due to overwhelming evidence.  
  
The Great Vampire War continued for two more years. Then, both vampire and human populations severely depleted, the Vampire Hordes disappeared.  
  
Lord Voldemort took this turn of events to his advantage. The wizarding world, still recovering from the war, could not fight the power of the Dark Lord.  
  
And for the second time in wizard history, Voldemort reigned supreme.  
  
Nobody knew who was aligned with Voldemort until it was too late. The Ministry's efforts to hide Voldemort from the Muggle world failed. The Muggle media reported an "unstoppable warlord taking over the world."  
  
World War III had finally come.  
  
But they puzzled over the origin of this world power. What nation was responsible for this mysterious warlord? Voldemort used guerrilla warfare and terrorist tactics to mask his true identity.  
  
His first target was the United States, knowing their vengeful nature. They would attack whomever was responsible, and had the gift (or curse) of the nuclear warhead. And attack they did -- blindly, and with no knowledge of the wizard world, home to their much-sought enemy.  
  
Voldemort turned the world on itself. His Death Eaters spread rumors, pinning the blame on the Middle East, Russia, and Germany. Nuclear missiles ravaged the globe. Densely populated cities became little more than cannon fodder. The wizards were powerless to stop him. Millions died, both wizard and Muggle. The surviving Muggles were enslaved.  
  
Wizards everywhere, most notably Fred and George Weasley, hid humans and honest wizards in their large, enchanted homes. The Weasley twins, hearing of Voldemort's plans to attack Diagon Alley, led a mass evacuation. Hundreds of wizards relocated to Hogsmeade, the only all-wizard village in the world, conveniently located near Hogwarts. Under the guise of a joke shop (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), Fred and George coordinated with Ministry to expand and fortify the Hogsmeade border. Their effort proved successful, as Voldemort had not yet moved to strike the bustling city.  
  
***  
  
Percy left the trio alone in the room. "The feast will begin soon. You may stay here until after the Sorting, if you wish."  
  
Hogwarts had changed radically in such a short time. Hagrid was no longer working as Care of Magical Creatures Professor; he and Madame Maxime had moved to Edinburgh after their wedding. Several other teachers had retired to help in the fight against Lord Voldemort. The staff now consisted of young adults, not experienced enough to serve in the War, who had opted to teach instead.  
  
Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had been killed by Voldemort, defending the students and the school. But Headmaster Dumbledore had gotten the last laugh. As his limp, lifeless body fell to the ground, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and his monsters had vanished -- flung miles away by an ancient life-charm. Dumbledore's very spirit fused itself with the school grounds, making it impossible for any truly evil being or beast to enter.  
  
Harry looked to his two closest friends. It had been so long since they'd been together. "We have to alert the old gang," Harry said. His words echoed those of his mentor, so many years ago. It had been as appropriate then as it was now. "Gather any crew members you can spare and bring them to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Harry," Ron replied, "don't order me around. Just because you can doesn't mean you should. But that's a good idea. I have just the right Aurors in mind."  
  
The door to the side chamber opened. Two exhausted men in black robes fell inside.  
  
"Did we miss our cue?" quipped Seamus. He and Dean wore identically exhausted grins.  
  
"You... but I told you stay and watch the new recruits! What are you doing here?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"We did," replied Dean. "We watched them arrive. We watched them not splinch themselves. And we watched them go into the dormitories. Then we followed you. Simple enough, don't you think?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to object, but a voice from outside interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me, boys? You're blocking the doorway, and I can feel the students staring at me, so I'd really like to get through." Ginny Weasley made her way into the room. She was positively radiant. She, too, had changed post-Hogwarts. She turned to Harry, and smiled.  
  
Harry felt the fluttering of a million tiny snitches in his stomach as his jaw dropped. _Merlin, is that Ginny? ...Wow._


	4. Love Lost

Omega's Note: As you may or may not notice, all five current chapters of this fic are now properly formatted, italics and all. Yay for me. HTML rocks sometimes. The text is nearly identical, except for a few things my late-night Omega eye caught. Enjoy the new clarified version of Chapter 4 (and the other chapters as well).  


* * *

After twenty uneventful minutes of awkward staring and forced conversation, Percy returned to the side room from the Great Hall, which was now full of eagerly feasting students. He sat behind his desk, took a deep breath, and resumed to his speech.  
  
"I see you have gathered a few others," he said, looking over at Seamus, Dean, and, Ginny. Percy's eyes twinkled, reminiscent of his own humble headmaster. "Good. We will need all the help we can get. Shall I assume you have informed the others of our mission?" Harry nodded, finally releasing Ginny from his awe-filled stare. "You know about Mr. Longbottom and his work with the Ministry. There is one other thing, though. he was not murdered because of his progress with the British Coven. He was killed because of something he found.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom contacted me shortly before his death and told me, quite anxiously, that he had found a very powerful talisman. A talisman created by one of our founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. He couldn't tell me its purpose, but he did say it could be the key to toppling Voldemort's empire. We are afraid that Voldemort may be after the Ravenclaw Talisman, as we have come to call it. If he gets it... well, I'd rather not think about that. Mr. Longbottom hid the talisman somewhere , but I do not know where. I want you to find the Ravenclaw Talisman before Voldemort does."  
  
"Okay, then. Danger, mystery, death -- nothing new there. Where do we start searching?" Ron asked, leaning against one of the red leather chairs.  
  
"Well, I would suggest beginning at the scene of the crime," replied Percy.  
  
Ron stared at Percy open-mouthed. "W-what? There? But couldn't we... check his house first, or something?"  
  
Ginny looked confused. "The scene of the crime? And where might that be?"  
  
"His remains were found near his home in the Vampire Colonies. The Auror who found them was on a reconnaissance mission for the Ministry." Ron suddenly looked ill.  
  
"Can't we ever go some place less... monster-y? It's always giant spiders, giant dogs, or some other giant thing with lots of sharp fangs and claws. Why don't we go to an ant colony... with normal-sized ants? Or the Isle of Butterflies? The City of Hamsters? Somewhere... not full of monsters?" Ron finished with a dramatic and oddly accurate imitation of a butterfly.  
  
Hermione laughed openly, but was cut short when Ron shot her an angry look. She instantly felt as if her entire chest had caved in. Hermione always felt this way when Ron was angry at her. In fact, if it hadn't been for Harry, she would have never made it through their third year at school. Ron had completely forsaken his relationship with Hermione, falsely believing that her cat, Crookshanks, had killed his pet rat, Scabbers. He had been utterly wrong, as they found out one night under the full moon.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing, stood, and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry glared at Ron, and then took off after Hermione.  
  
He found her sitting on the staircase outside the Great Hall, head in hand. She was shaking violently with silent sobbing. Harry made his way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up, her eyes were teary and her face red.  
  
"Ron doesn't know what's he saying, Herm," Harry said as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I know I haven't been around for a while, but I'm here now. Why can't he just get over it?"  
  
"Well, look at it from his point of view. I mean, I haven't seen you in ten years. We've missed you, Ron especially. When you left for work without a word of where you were going, he was crushed. Then, when we didn't hear from you for five years, he threw himself into his work. Once I was promoted, I was barely able to talk with Ron, much less hang out with him. And even if I had been able to talk to him, he wouldn't have listened. Look, Herm, just give it a little time. He'll get over it."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry' sleeve and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Harry." She hugged him and stood up. "I'll see you at The Leaky Cauldron later." She walked towards the main doors. They swung open obediently, and then she was gone.  
  
Harry stood up and headed back towards the side room. I've got to talk to Ron. You don't act like that towards someone you're hopelessly in love with. Not even if you don't realize that you love her more than life itself.  
  
***  
  
It was close to ten o' clock by the time Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny returned to The Leaky Cauldron, where they would stay while they helped Percy find the Ravenclaw Talisman. Old Tom, the bartender, had reserved three rooms at Percy's request. Each room had two beds, a wizard fireplace, and a chest of drawers. Since they would only be staying for a night or two, nobody bothered to unpack. Harry bunked with Ron, Dean with Seamus, and Hermione with Ginny.  
  
Hermione was waiting in her room by the time Ginny got there. She looked as if she'd been crying for a while. By the looks of it, she'd been trying desperately to pass the time. However, as Hermione quickly discovered, playing Naughts and Crosses by yourself just isn't as entertaining. Hermione's trunk lay open at the foot of her bed. It held a book and assorted clothes.  
  
"What, only one?" Ginny asked, flashing a grin.  
  
"One what, Ginny?"  
  
"Book, of course. You were always rather into the whole 'reading for pleasure' thing."  
  
"Oh, that." Hermione turned to Ginny. "It's not just any book." She reached for the book and opened it up. Hermione grabbed a quill and touched it to the page. Words seemed to spring onto the page out of nowhere. Ginny had only ever seen one thing like it: Tom Riddle's diary. She shivered, remembering the massive destruction it had caused in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure that's not... dangerous? Remember what happened the last time we dealt with a book that had its own brain?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I could never forget that," she replied, noting the anguish in Ginny's eyes. "This is nothing like that, Ginny. I made it myself. It's the Portable Library Charm. Watch." A table of contents had appeared on the first page of the book.  
  
_Portable Library: Property of Hermione Granger  
  
1. Novels  
2. Reference Books  
3. Other_  
  
"What does 'other' mean? Can I see?" Ginny asked, reaching for the book.  
  
"Oh, that," Hermione replied, her cheeks turning scarlet. "It's really nothing." Ginny was now, of course, much too interested to listen. Ginny grabbed the quill from Hermione and wrote the number three in the empty space on the page. The page slowly soaked up the ink. A few seconds later, all the words dissolved and re-formed into another list.  
  
_Other  
  
1. The Sorceror's Stones: A Story of Love and Lust, but Mostly Lust  
2. Her Chamber of Secrets (No Subtitle Necessary)  
3. The Prisoner of Makeout Land_  
  
Ginny had read enough. "Hermione, really. I would never have thought."  
  
"I have no idea how those got there."  
  
"Actually," Ginny grinned, "I was going to ask you if I could borrow this sometime."  
  
They both burst into a fit of giggles. When the laughter finally subsided, Ginny took a good look at Hermione. Hermione was dressed in a dark blue robe, tied at the waist, and matching bunny slippers that winked and twitched their noses every now and then.  
  
"What happened to you tonight? Why did you leave so suddenly?"  
  
"Well, it's just..."  
  
"What?" Ginny encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Well, it's Ron. He's been ignoring me and shooting me dirty looks ever since I came back. This is not how I imagined our 'grand reunion'."  
  
"Things never happen like you imagined they would, do they?" Ginny remarked wistfully. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was really thinking of another man in her life.  
  
"How about you and Harry?" Hermione asked, correctly interpreting the look in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know Harry. I don't think he's ever even noticed me. Sure he's nice and all, but I don't think he's ever felt. that way. for me. I don't suppose he ever will."  
  
"Don't say that, Gin. Harry will come around. You'll see."  
  
Ginny looked at the floor. "I hope so, Herm. I really hope he does."  
  
***  
  
Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron sat around a small, round table in the tavern area of The Leaky Cauldron as Hermione and Ginny talked in their room.  
  
"Oi, Tom! Another round? Thanks!"  
  
"Look, I'm just saying part-Veela and part-Banshee would be a very interesting combo."  
  
"Yeah, hot as hell, and she'd scream like, well, a Banshee." Dean and Seamus high-fived each other and laughed.  
  
Harry leaned back, chuckling. Ron, on the other hand, looked very disgruntled.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," replied Harry as he slapped Ron hard on the back. "What is it?"  
  
"Alone," Ron said pointedly, indicating Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Excuse us, we'll be right back." Ron and Harry stood up and walked up the stairs in the back of the room. They entered a dimly-lit hallway, and proceeded down it toward the room they shared.  
  
Ron pulled his wand out of his shirt pocket. One "Alohomora" later, they were in their room. Ron sat at the foot of his bed; Harry followed suit.  
  
"Something tells me that you want to talk about Hermione," Harry began, gently prodding Ron with his words.  
  
It took a few minutes for Ron to gather his thoughts. It had always been hard for Ron to open up and talk about his problems. Growing up in the Burrow, he had to keep all of his secrets to himself, lest his brothers find out and tease him mercilessly. Harry was the only one Ron could really trust not to laugh at him, and not to judge him.  
  
"Yeah, it's Hermione. I didn't mean to make her so.sad, so angry at me. It's just. it's just that when she disappeared without a word, it hurt. She broke my heart that day. And I know it sounds selfish, but she turned my life upside down." He smiled briefly. "I've been in love with her since we rescued her from that troll in our first year, but when she showed up tonight, I wanted to hate her. I wanted to put her through just a little of the pain she put me through." Ron stopped and looked to Harry for his reaction.  
  
Harry sat, rapt with attention. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth to speak. "Look, you know she wouldn't have left like that if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I've missed her, too. But the important thing is that she's here now. Ron, you have to get over it and take advantage of this time with her."  
  
"I know, I know. I loved her then, I loved her after she left me all alone, and I still love her. When I walked into that room tonight and saw her sitting there, it was like a wave of emotion jumped up and slapped me in the face. I.I wasn't ready to see her again. It's hard to explain. It's like, to me, she is the embodiment of all the things that are good in the world."  
  
"Like warm, buttered toast?" Harry playfully interjected.  
  
"Like _hot_ buttered toast. But it's more than that. When I see her, I see all the greatest and most beautiful things in the world. She is the perfect woman. Think of it like this: if Man was God's greatest creation, Woman was its perfection. Hermione is the perfection of perfection.  
  
"When I see her, I feel dizzy, and my knees turn to jelly. I feel like jumping with joy and crying. Not sad tears, but tears of awe. It's as if God himself sent me an angel, pure and agonizingly beautiful. She isn't pretty in that fake, magic-altered way. Big breasts, blonde, the IQ of your average eraser -- that's not her. Hermione is beautiful in a different way, an extraordinary way. A way that appeals to all of your senses, and none of them at the same time. She exudes such an aura of happiness when she's happy, and there is nothing in the world I love more than just being with her at those times, just seeing her smile or laugh.  
  
"But when she's sad, or angry, or hurt, an aura of dread fills the room, instantly ruining the best of my days. I can't stand to see her like that. I have no idea why I looked at her like I did tonight. Maybe I just wasn't ready for all those feelings to come rushing back. I thought I was. I thought I wanted her back more than anything. Harry, you know me better than I know myself. What do you think?"  
  
Ron had never quite opened up like this to Harry. Despite Ron's fumbling over words, Harry was nearly in tears. Sure, he'd known Ron had a thing for Hermione, but not like this. This was almost the same thing he felt when Ginny so much as looked at him. Harry could think of nothing better than his two best friends, happy and together. Nothing.  
  
Before Harry could reply, Ron spoke again. "Maybe I'm just acting like a great insufferable prat, in which case, feel free to slap me out of it."  
  
"No, no. Ron, you are definitely not acting like a prat. But I think you should talk to Hermione as soon as possible." Harry smiled. "Can I still hit you? You know, just in case you chicken out halfway?"  
  
Ron broke into a wide grin to match Harry's. "If you expect a Christmas gift from me after hitting me for no reason, you are sadly mistaken." He stood up. "I'm going to talk to Hermione. If I don't do it now, I might never have the strength again."  
  
"Good." Harry leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes, completely forgetting to remove his glasses before he fell into a light, peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was only a few minutes before screams and shouts from the corridor ripped Harry from his dreams. Ron burst through the door, eyes wide with terror. "Harry! Come quick! Death Eaters!"  
  
A look of determination appeared on Harry's face as he grabbed for his wand. _If those bastards think they've come to hurt me or any of my friends, or to keep us from looking for the Ravenclaw Talisman. I'm going to prove them wrong. Dead wrong. _


	5. Maliciously Malfoy

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Took a bit longer than I thought it would to get this baby out. But, here it is. Enjoy. Don't forget to R & R.  
  
Thanx, Linz.  
  
***  
  
Three hooded figures stood in the center of the Leaky Cauldron. "Where is Harry Potter?" the shortest of the three asked. The late-night tavern patrons, including the inebriate Seamus and Dean, lay slumped over their tables, a result of the Stupefying Charm.  
  
"Harry Potter? No... don't know where he is. Whatever your business is with him, you'll have to look somewhere else," replied Tom, the elderly innkeeper. The thick liquid in the bottle he held sloshed about, revealing his fear. _Death Eaters... minions of the Dark Lord. And they're looking for Harry. Stay upstairs, boy._ Tom had never been a very religious man, but he found himself praying for his life -- and Harry's.  
  
A second Death Eater aimed his wand at Tom's chest. "You will tell our master everything you know, or you will die."  
  
Tom mustered up all of his conviction. "Then I'll die! You'll never get away with this, you... you ruddy piece of scum!"  
  
"_Avada Kedav-!_" The Death Eater's deadly curse was cut short.  
  
"Malfoy! I should have known it was you. Come to finish me off, have you?" Harry taunted the trio of Death Eaters as he descended the stairs, Ron close behind him. "I'm afraid you may need more force than these oafs can provide." Crabbe and Goyle frowned at the unfamiliar, yet negative- sounding word.  
  
Harry cleared the stairs and advanced slowly towards the familiar figures from his past. "Why doesn't Voldemort come here and finish me off himself? Scared, is he?"  
  
"The Dark Lord isn't scared of you, Scar Face!" Crabbe scowled. It was a pitiful attempt at an insult; nevertheless, Goyle laughed and mimed drawing a scar on his own forehead. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"A bit cocky, aren't we, Potter?" Malfoy remarked, stepping aside to reveal the scene behind him.  
  
Harry's heart beat faster as he surveyed the terror before him. Ginny and Hermione were held against the wall by chains and shackles, writhing in pain. Their skin was scarred and streaked with blood, their eyes weary. Another Death Eater stood near them, intently muttering a string of curses, a glistening dagger in her other hand. "_Crucio_," her icy voice intoned. Harry could only imagine the pain the girls were in, and he knew that he had only a few minutes before they would be too far gone to save.  
  
Ron paled at the sight. "Ginny. Hermione." he whispered with anguish.  
  
"You wouldn't want Pansy there to let her wand slip and drive your little girlfriend insane, would you?" Harry glared at Malfoy, his eyes burning with fury. Malfoy smirked. "Didn't think so."  
  
"Let them go, Malfoy. This is between you and me. What you're doing to them is just... inhumane." Harry chuckled. "But that's right -- you aren't human. Not since you murdered your own father. Chip off the old block, eh?" Malfoy flinched at the mention of his father, Lucius. He caught himself, and had fortified his stony composure within seconds, but Harry caught his hesitation.  
  
Ron, his face completely red, stared at Ginny's limp and bloody body. "You won't get away with this, Malfoy. I'll kill you first."  
  
"Ooh, Weasley, was that a threat? Not bad, not bad at all. Try again, then? Maybe insult my mother?" Malfoy remarked tersely.  
  
"Malfoy, listen to reason," Harry protested, almost pleading. "Look at what you're doing. It's insane! This is not power, or truth, or justice. This is just the thoughtless act of a bloody fool. Sucking up to Voldemort, always in his shadow, ready to do whatever he asks. There has to be some compassion left in you, Malfoy. Let them down."  
  
"NO!" Malfoy whipped out his wand. "_Stupefy! Crustacious! Statuo!_" Blue sparks issued from its tip, hitting Goyle square in the chest. Crabbe's feet were hit by concurrent black sparks. Tom, who had been silent until then, moaned as he hit the floor behind the bar.  
  
Goyle fell to the ground in convulsions. Crabbe turned to stare Malfoy, wand raised. "Missed me," he stated.  
  
"No, I didn't." Malfoy looked down at Crabbe's feet and watched as they slowly turned to stone.  
  
Crabbe's expression went from shock to confusion, then panic as he desperately sought a counter-curse. The curse quickly rose through his body. Within seconds, all that remained was a Crabbe-shaped stone statue, a perpetually angry and confused-looking gargoyle.  
  
The attack on Goyle was worse by far. Blood spilled from his mouth, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The convulsions grew worse, and a large, moving object appeared in Goyle's throat. "What the hell did you do to him, Malfoy?" Ron asked, astonished.  
  
"I transfigured his liver into a crab. Quite fitting, isn't it?" His claim was substantiated as a large red crab burst out from Goyle's chest, sending a shower of blood onto the floor where Goyle lay. Malfoy smiled with grim satisfaction.  
  
Pansy never flinched as Crabbe and Goyle died. Harry took advantage of her intense concentration to incapacitate her with a well-aimed Stupefying Charm. Harry rushed over to Hermione and freed her from her chains. She collapsed into his arms. He helped her into a nearby chair, then freed Ginny. Glancing over his shoulder at Malfoy's remorseless reply, he surveyed the damage to the girls. Hermione's wounds had begun to clot, but Ginny's were still bleeding steadily.  
  
"Are you okay?" he murmured to Hermione.  
  
"No," she replied, "but I will be. Thank you, Harry."  
  
Malfoy walked over to the Crabbe statue and promptly twisted off its nose. He tossed it in the air and caught it, satisfied at his handiwork. Ron seized the opportunity to throw ropes from his wand around Malfoy, who put up no resistance. He then turned his attention to the girls and Harry.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your touching heart-to-heart over here, but she's hurt." Ron lightly touched each of Hermione's wounds as Harry attended to Ginny. "_Curas Windan!_" Each of the wounds healed and closed; there were no marks to indicate that the wounds had ever been there.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco, who sat motionless, tied to a chair. "Malfoy... why?"  
  
"Why what, Potter?" Draco spat at him.  
  
"Why did you kill Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Because, Potter," Draco answered rudely, "I never liked them. They were idiotic and unbelievably annoying."  
  
Harry knelt beside Draco. "I didn't think Death Eaters would kill their own kind."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Malfoy said, with an snide grin. Suddenly, he started to twitch and shake in agony. Harry grabbed at his shoulder. "What is it? What's happening?" He leaned in to hear Malfoy's strained response.  
  
"Help me, Potter... Help..." Draco mumbled as he passed out.  
  
***  
  
The Ministry of Magic was in disarray. Their new, significantly smaller workplace did not help matters. The Ministry had moved to Hogsmeade shortly after the annihilation of Diagon Alley and its adjoining streets. Hogsmeade was safer -- for now.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, a low-ranking Ministry employee, shuffled through Ministry headquarters from office to office, collecting various documents and papers.  
  
"Hey, Finch! Here!" A hand emerged from an office, tossing out a thick file folder. He pulled out his wand and wearily cast a charm. "_Impedimenta!_" The folder paused in midair, then slowly floated over and landed soundlessly in Justin's levitating basket. The label on the cover read "Official Banishment of Werewolves from the Wizarding World: Thereby Severely Decreasing the Chance of Being Bitten in the Ass." _They'll probably have to revise that title, but Professor -- I mean, Minister -- Snape will be quite pleased._  
  
Justin hurried towards Snape's office, the overstuffed basket of files obediently following him. He'd always hated being in Snape's office, as it usually held large vials of unpleasant and smelly substances. Potions had never been his subject. Shortly after Justin was hired at the Ministry, the last Minister, Arthur Weasley, was assassinated. Severus Snape, Deputy Minister at the time, was more than pleased to take over the top position. It was rather ironic: a former Death Eater in charge of every wizard in Britain during times like these. But no one could argue against Snape's merits. He'd survived the Great Vampire War, and had carried the Ministry gracefully ever since.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Justin cautiously approached the office door.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley. Come in," Snape snapped. Justin took a deep breath. _We're not at Hogwarts anymore, so why does he still scare me so much?_ Exhaling, he entered.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke, cold and shivering. He looked around, wondering what had happened. _I'm in... a dungeon? Looks like the one back home. Hmm._ There were the standard accessories: shackles, bars, and chains. He was laying on a small cot in one corner. On the floor near the cot was a tray with some food: a couple of sandwiches and a glass of water. He reached over and ate hungrily. _How long have I been here? Hours? Days?_  
  
After he'd finished eating, Malfoy rolled up his sleeve. _The Dark Mark. Yep, still there._ He was surprised that he was not still in agony. The Mark was a direct connection to Voldemort. He could summon any Death Eater simply by touching the Mark, and they would suffer excruciating pain if they did not immediately respond. Malfoy had been stupid to accept it, even though he hadn't had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
Two things that plagued his mind at that moment: whether he would actually have to _sleep_ in this bed, and where Harry was.  
  
"POTTER!" Draco screamed into the darkness. A bouncing echo was his only reply.  
  
***  
  
"Look, Herm, I'm sorry I've been treating you so badly. You must hate me." Ron paced back and forth at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
"I could never hate you, Ron! Never. And don't be sorry; it was my fault as much as yours. I'm the one who should be apologizing, and I am. I wanted to tell you where I was headed after graduation, I really did. I even thought of owling you, or even contacting you via fireplace. But, you have to understand, I simply couldn't. Ron, I love you. I always have, and I always will." Hermione looked hopefully at Ron as he sat down next to her.  
  
"And I love you, Hermione. When you disappeared, I was confused and worried. There was this huge, gaping hole in my mind, in my soul. I tired to fill it: first with hate, then alcohol, then my work. But no emotion or drug could ever come close to making me feel the way I do when you're near me. You are my world, my universe, my everything." Ron put his arm around her. Hermione shuddered with pleasure at his very touch.  
  
"So, you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes. And I can only hope you can forgive me for being such a prat. You deserve better than me. The way I acted."  
  
Ron didn't have to wait long for a reply. She leaned toward him, and when her lips brushed his, electricity coursed through his system. Every nerve in his body cried out for more. He kissed her, and slipped his other arm around her arched back. _Heaven must be filled with moments like these. Moments you're afraid of ending, because if you do, the earth might just stop spinning._ Ron's head was spinning. Happy memories coursed through his brain as Hermione pushed her lips harder against his. No memory Ron had ever had could compare with what he felt at that moment.  
  
Alas, all good things must come to an end, no matter how good they are. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, their faces flushed red. Hermione smiled and held Ron tighter.  
  
"I will love you always and forever."  
  
"Me, too, Herm. Me, too." 


End file.
